1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a watch type terminal capable of implementing various functions by using a strap.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In the case of a watch type terminal, many components cannot be mounted in the watch type terminal having a narrow component mounting space as compared with other electronic devices, and therefore, it is impossible to implement various functions. If many components are intended to be mounted in the watch type terminal, the size of the watch type terminal increases. Thus, it is required to develop a watch type terminal in consideration of user's convenience.